<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets of Shipboard Life, Part 1 by mathPocalypse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127670">Snippets of Shipboard Life, Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathPocalypse/pseuds/mathPocalypse'>mathPocalypse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Military AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Navy, Asian-American Character, Attempt at Humor, Fighter Pilots, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Japanese-American Character, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), North Korea, Slice of Life, War, Women in the Military</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathPocalypse/pseuds/mathPocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two really short stories detailing the shipboard life of LTJG Myoui Mina and LTJG Minatozaki Sana, as well as a new character, LTJG Hirai Momo.<br/>The first chapter takes place ~3.5 hours after "The Wild Weasels", and the second chapter takes place ~8 hours after the first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo &amp; Minatozaki Sana &amp; Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Military AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pajamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is fictional. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination, or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental (and unfortunate).</p><p>This work is anything but a literacy masterpiece, and I must apologize in advance for my poor writing and grammatical mistakes I might made.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Mina changes to her pajamas, Momo doesn't know where exactly she should put her eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who are wondering why the hell I would write something like this, watch this video then you'll get why: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PwpZMYdEKI (from 4:21 to 4:49) 😝</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06:30 am, Korea Standard Time </p><p>Stateroom #3-24-4-L, USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)</p><p> </p><p>After getting back to the carrier and a quick shower, the only thing Lieutenants (junior grade) Myoui Mina and Minatozaki Sana want to do is sleep; the best thing about working on an aircraft carrier is <em> everyone </em> , from the cooks to the aircrews, must have eight hours of uninterrupted sleep every day. For other warships though, their crew members only have seven hours of uninterrupted sleep every day - after two Arleigh Burke-class destroyers of the 7th Fleet colluded with civilian ships in two months, that is. (Mina always found it amusing that it takes <em> two </em> fatal collisions for the higher-ups in the surface warfare community to realize adequate sleep is crucial to safety.) </p><p>“Hey Minari, how’s your first flight op?” Changing to her Service Khaki, Lieutenant (junior grade) Hirai Momo, a Naval Aviation Supply Corps officer and their bunkmate at both the Naval Academy and Ronald Reagan, asks the pilot. A superb swimmer and dancer, she was admitted into the Naval Academy <b>solely</b> because the Naval Academy really wants to beat other civilian universities in sport competitions, despite the fact her high school grades were <em> atrocious </em>. At her fourth year, then-Midshipman Hirai applied to both Naval Aviator and NFO programs, but was turned down by both, since there were more qualified candidates at that year.</p><p>“Terrible. The North Koreans managed to bypass our jammers, and I think we evaded five or six SAMs before the strike package could take them all out. On a positive note, the CAG is nominating everyone in the strike package a Distinguished Flying Cross.” Mina yawns while changing to her favorite pajamas. She knows it’s quite far-fetched, but Mina is strongly suspecting the North Koreans are putting some sort of home-on-jam equipment on their SAM batteries.</p><p>“Holy crap, another DFC? I thought you two already got one - wait a minute here Minari.” Looking at the pilot’s pajamas, Momo suddenly has an awkward feeling. “Don’t you think your pajama is a bit too…… <em> short </em>?” As open-minded as she is, there are plenty of moments when she can’t look at Mina’s pajamas with a straight face.</p><p>“Well, this is my favourite one. Besides, it’s not like I’m wearing it in public.” Mina casually replies, as she gets into the lower bunk and closes the curtain, “Good night everyone.”</p><p>Momo then turns to Sana, “Satang, am I the only one who thinks her pajamas is too damn short from time to time?” To the Supply Corps officer, the most weird thing about Mina's pajamas is it looks perfectly fine most of the time, but sometimes she is too embarrassed to look at it - <em> even though it is the same pajamas worn by the same person </em>. She once asked a psychiatrist onboard Ronald Reagan why would that happen, and they had no idea either.</p><p>“I think so. For me, her pajamas are perfectly fine.” Changed to her own pajamas, Sana climbs to the upper bunk then closes the curtain, “Anyway, today the dirty shirt is offering a Japanese breakfast; you better get there before -”</p><p>“Gotcha Satang, I'm gonna move right now! See you folks later!” Before Sana can finish her last sentence, Momo runs out of the stateroom. After eating western cuisines for two damn weeks, this is <em> exactly </em> what the LTJG looks for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wardroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina and Sana are discussing what happened to TWICE and IZ*ONE, while having their brunch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is fictional. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination, or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental (and unfortunate).</p><p>Trigger warning: since every war will have casualties, this chapter will inevitably touches on a couple more...... sensitive topics. And I apologize if I accidentally offended anyone.</p><p>This work is anything but a literacy masterpiece, and I must apologize in advance for my poor writing and grammatical mistakes I might made.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01:45 pm, Korea Standard Time </p><p>Wardroom One of the USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)</p><p> </p><p>For most warships, there is only one wardroom; but for large ships like the aircraft carriers, there are two of them. While Wardroom Two is for other officers onboard the carrier, Wardroom One is reserved for the officers in the Naval Aviation community. Nicknamed “The Dirty Shirt”, you can get into Wardroom One <em> as long as you’re not naked </em> - even if you’re wearing a sweaty-as-hell flight suit or flight deck jerseys; for Wardroom Two, you <em> have </em> to wear your Service Khaki or the senior officers are going to tear you a new butthole. Since around twenty percent of the officers in the Naval Aviation community are Asian-Americans, the cooks (officially known as the <em> Culinary Specialists </em>) of the Wardroom One will cook some Asian dishes every now and then to please them; this week they’re having a lot of Japanese and Korean dishes.</p><p>“Are you sure the J-line of TWICE were all evacuated to Japan?” Lieutenant (junior grade) Minatozaki Sana asks her pilot while trying her Japanese-style curry; much to her surprise, it is just as good as the ones from JMSDF warships.<em> Looks like that cook isn’t lying when he said he learned that from an exchange program with JMSDF. </em> </p><p>“At least this is what my dad told me. A medical school classmate of his told him they only have some minor physical injuries, though Mina is apparently having PTSD after the bombardment, and her dad is apparently thinking about terminating her contract with JYP Entertainment early.” Lieutenant (junior grade) Myoui Mina answers her EWO as she squeezes an insane amount of ketchup on her Gimbaps. (Being a huge fan of ketchup, she has a strange habit of putting ketchup on food that most people won’t associate with ketchup, much to the confusion of her fellow officers.) “On the other hand, I don’t think he would have to do that - because J.Y. Park is probably going to disband the group after the war is over.”</p><p>“Oh come on Minari, can’t you just tell me something that is more…... <em> positive </em>?” After her pilot basically confirms what her grandfather said about the J-line and predicted what would happen next, LTJG Minatozaki is not happy. Before her first mission, she had a phone call with her grandfather, the chairman of Minatozaki Zaibatsu; he said J.Y. Park told him - and he quote - Dahyun, Jihyo and Tzuyu are all in ICU due to concussion, the J-line were all evacuated to Japan, plus Mina and Jeongyeon are suffering from PTSD. (Minatozaki Zaibatsu has a lot of business dealings with JYP Entertainment, apparently.) She knows her pilot is telling the truth, but that doesn’t mean she is psychologically prepared to accept it.</p><p>“Well, you just have to ask, Satang - though I think you probably knew this one before I do.” LTJG Myoui smirks. To make her EWO feel better, she deliberately chose to tell her the bad news first, then tells her the good news. “My dad also said his classmate told him the J-line of IZ*ONE were also evacuated back to Japan, and they’re all doing well - just some minor physical injuries, and none of them have PTSD afterwards. Don’t know anything about the Korean girls though.” </p><p>“Actually, I don’t know a damn thing about IZ*ONE, and that’s <b>exactly</b> what I am asking for, Minari.” Being both a ONCE and WIZ*ONE, LTJG Minatozaki signs in relief. Although Minatozaki Zaibatsu also has a fair amount of business dealings with CJ Group, her grandfather simply can’t get their CEO on the phone, so she knows nothing about IZ*ONE. <em> At least Sakura, Nako and Hitomi are safe right now. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>